Overwatch - Achiyako
by Kai x Overwatch
Summary: Shinji, Michael, and Kai. Three names. Three different stories from three different people, yet all of the same family. The Achiyako Family. With the return of Overwatch into the world, the Family will have to take on many challange, and many hardships along the way. But through such hardships, comes love as well. What will occur for the Achiyako's.
1. Info

**Info**

 **Hello, some of you may know me as Kai x Kuroka, but to those new of me, then welcome! Now, my plan when it comes to writing this story for Overwatch, is a love triangle between Kai, my main OC, Widowmaker, and a third female, that I am allowing you all to choose. The only women who can not be chosen for the third member of the triangle is Mercy due to certain reasons that will be explained. This is not the first chapter, more of a showing of info on the three characters I will be adding into Overwatch, so let's get started!**

* * *

 **Name: Shinji Achiyako**

 **Nationality: Japanese/American**

 **Species: Nine Tailed Wolf(Made Up Creature)/Human Hybrid**

 **Overwatch Codename: Hunter**

 **Weapon:** **Shi ga kuru(Death Comes in Japanese) - The weapon is a three in one special, made of a sword, bow, and a sniper. Shinji made the weapon himself, as well as the weapons his sons have, which are the same kind of weapon as his.**

 **Appearance as Hunter: Entire bottom face i covered by a half gas mask, the color scheme being black, red, and grey. He wears a long black cloak with an attached hood that is always up, covering his void black hair. Even with his half faced gas mask, the entire left side of his face is burnt, with multiple scars across it. The shirt underneath is a light grey skin tight shirt, where his pants are full on black, his belt reading 'Death Is Near' on it. His boots, are dark grey with a spike at the back of each, the bottoms of the boots being blood red.**

 **Appearance as Shinji: Shinji ditches the cloth when not on the job, as well as the gas mask, leaving everything else in place, with the addition of a gold chain around his neck, which is a custom made attachment of his weapon.**

 **Name: Michael Achiyako(Older Brother of Kai)**

 **Nationality: Japanese/American/Swedish**

 **Species: Nine Tailed Wolf/Hydra(Will be explained later on)/Human Hybrid**

 **Overwatch Codename: Anarchy**

 **Weapon: Same as Shinji's simply named Ōkami no mure(Wolfpack in Japanese)**

 **Appearance as Anarchy: With his incredible height, being only slightly shorted than Reinhardt, he is seen on missions in bulky armor, usually black in color with a few details done in blood red.**

 **Appearance as Michael: Michael, while hanging around Overwatch HQ, is usually seen in cargo pants, a tight fitted black shirt, and military styled boots. Hanging from his belt loop on his pants, are two chains, with a key chain attached. The key chain itself is actual able to open, showing a picture of Michael and his family.**

 **Name: Kai Achiyako**

 **Nationality: Japanese/American/Swedish**

 **Species: Nine Tailed Wolf/Pheonix(Will be explained later on)/Human Hybrid**

 **Overewatch Codename: Mayhem**

 **Weapon: Same as other two, simply named Ōkami wa karimasu(Wolf shall hunt in Japanese)**

 **Appearance as Mayhem: A bullet proof coat over the rest of his clothes, as the entire left side of his face is covered by a mask designed as a wolfs head, the color scheme being icy blue, white, and grey. Under his black coat, is a ice blue shirt, as his pants are black, 4 chains all connected together and attached to the pants from a front belt loop. His boots are grey in color, the bottoms being ice blue. Inside his coat is where his holder is for his weapon, as the sword is the base form.**

 **Appearance as Kai: While off the Job, Kai is still never seen without his half faced mask on, but the rest of his clothing has changed, serving more of the look of a ninja as some would say(Imagine Hanzo's clothing, simply a color scheme of ice blue, white, grey, and black, as well as his hair longer, up in a ponytail.)**

 **~~~  
Entire Family: Shinji(Father), Mercy/Angela(Mother),Michael(Older Brother), Kai(Younger Brother)**

 **Yeah, so in general, I've paired Shinji with Mercy, as why Michael and Kai are part Swedish. Now, when it comes to Michaels Hydra side, and Kai's Phoenix's side, those, as I side, will be explained later on, so you'll have to wait to see.**

 **The first chapter of this story will hopefully come up either tomorrow or the day after. Remember, Love Triangle between Kai, Widowmaker, and another female who you all will choose. Maybe you all can choose a woman for Michael, so all of the Achiyako's can have some love.**

 **Until next time~!**

 **Kai out~!**


	2. The Past is Still the Past

**The Past is Still the Past**

"Hello" Talking

'Hello' Thinking

[-] Ability Callout

 _"Hello" Flashback_

" **Hello** " Supernatural Being Talking

' **Hello** ' Supernatural Being Thinking

 **No Flames Plz**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Upon the building tops of Kings Row, stood three individuals, Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, and one Shinji Achiyako. Jack and Gabriel were stood behind Shinji, who was bent down at the edge of the building top, his sword in his right hand, as his left held onto the ledge._

 _"So what's the plan?" Jack asked, his gun in hand, as Gabriel had his two shotguns ready and armed._

 _"The target should be located up North in approxiamately 600 meters. Jack, you take the left route, Gabriel the right, and I'll go down middle, sound good?" Both men nodded, as they all seperated and went North. The mission was simple, take out the Talon General in the area at all costs._

 _With Shinji's speed, he was able to speed over the tops, jumping from building to building, his eye's seeming to give off a glow, as his mask gave out a short puff of smoke, as his sword turned into a bow, as a wolf tail shot out from his back, connecting to another building, as he turned mid air, and shot at a Talon Member that was on his tricks, sending down in the alley way between the two buildings._

 _'Damn Talon, they just don't seem to get it that they shouldn't mess with a Veteran.' Shinji thought to himself, as he continued on._

 _-Jack, come in-_

 _-I'm here!-_

 _-What's going on over there?- Shinji asked, hearing gunshots from his left._

 _-Damn Talon Agents are all over my ass. Might need some backup-_

 _-Alright, Gabriel, head to Jack's location.-_

 _-On it-_

 _Shinji's tail wrapped to a building to his left, as he swung, his bow now a sniper, as he shot mid air three times, killing three Talon Agents that were behind Jack, as Gabriel shot down three to his right._

 _"We'll continue on together, just stay close and speak up if you see him or any Talon Agents." The two nodded, as they and Shinji ran across the buildings, some people on the streets occasionally looking up and pointing at them, little children pointing them out to their parents._

 _The red designs on Shinji's gas mask glowed, as did his eye's. He seemed to be searching the streets down below, as his eye's showed the people below in green, while Talon Agents were shown in red. The main target, the Talon General, would appear in Gold._

 _"Jack, Tactical Visor."_

 _"On it!" Jack activated his Tactical Visor, shooting down all of the Talon Agents in the streets below, not hitting a single civilian._

 _"Gabriel." Reyes bent down, as Shinji ran and jumped off his back, giving him a bigger height on the jump. His eye's searched, as he looked through his sniper, soon seeing the General moving through the streets quickly, as he had probably sensed danger._

 _Shinji's eye's narrowed, as he quickly took the shot, piercing the skull of the Talon General, landing back on the building top._

 _"Works done..." Shinji stopped, all three turning behind them, as the Overwatch aircraft was there. "...Right on time."_

 _"I did it Father!" A young boy shouted out with glee. Shinji looked down at the child with a warm smile, picking him up carefully. The boy in question had Void Black hair, just as Shinji's, and his eye's were a warm blue._

 _"That's my boy, Kai, I'm very proud of you."_

 _"He was practicing all night." A feminine voice said, making Shinji turn around, as he saw his wife, Angela, standing there with another young child next to her. He had blonde hair, like Angela, but red eye's, like one of Shinji's._

 _"Is that so? My little wolfpup was practicing using his wolf tail?" Shinji asked, as Kai smiled brightly. That smile soon changed into a serious look, one that Angela noticed._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Honey, take the kids and go." He said, as he grabbed his sword from the table next to them._

 _"Why?"_

 _"There's no time to explain, just-" Shinji was interupted, as the front door busted open, at least 3 dozen Talon Agents running in and surrounding them, half of them coming from the back door._

 _'Damnit!" Shinji cussed in thought, looking around the room for a possible escape route._

 _"Well well well, if it isn't the famous Shinji Achiyako, Codename: Hunter, one of the originals of Overwatch." Shinji turned to the front door, seeing one of Talons strongest, known as Dusk, walking in, a smug look across his face._

 _"What do you want?" Shinji asked with a glare, standing in front of his family. Angela, with a look of worry, felt helpless, her healing staff no where in sight. For Kai and Michael, they were scared to death, hiding behind Angela with closed eye's._

 _"It's simple. You took one of our Generals, so now...we'll be taking your kids." He grew a crazed smirk, as the men started to move in. Shinji quickly unsheathed his sword, only to be taken down quickly by the Talon Agents. Angela moved into a corner, completely surrounded, before she was grabbed and thrown to the floor, as the Agents grabbed a hold of Kai and Michael, the two children scratching and clawing to get our of their arms._

 _"NO! Let my kids go NOW!" Shinji yelled out, trying to escape the clutches of the Talon Agents, before Dusk came over and chopped him on the throat, causing an instant knock out, doing the same to Angela. Dusk let out a laugh, which soon turned into a cackle, than a full brown crazed fit of laughter._

 _"The strong and mighty Shinji Achiyako taken down by a simple chop to the throat. I suppose they weren't lying when they said you were losing your edge. I didn't think it was this bad, hahahahahahahaha!"_

 _Dusk moved over to the two children, who hid their eye's from his own crazed eye's._

 _"Don't worry, we won't hurt you, just wanna...test some experiments, hehe..." Dusk soon turned and walked, as all the men followed him._

* * *

 **Yes, a short first chapter, but this was simply a flashback chapter, next time, we get to the present time of the story. Since no one gave suggestions, I chose Brigitte, so it shall be Kai x Widowmaker x Brigitte, and as for Michael, I will be pairing him with Pharah.**

 **For now...**

 **READ~**

 **REVIEW~**

 **LOVE OVERWATCH~!**


	3. Overwatch is Gone

**Overwatch is Gone**

"Hello" Talking

'Hello' Thinking

[-] Ability Callout

 _"Hello" Flashback_

" **Hello** " Supernatural Being Talking

' **Hello** ' Supernatural Being Thinking

 **No Flames Plz**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Things had changed when it came to Overwatch. Jack Morrison was no more. The man known as Gabriel Reyes was pronounced dead. Although Angela had came back to Overwatch after Winston had made the recall, Shinji Achiyako was no where to be seen. Whether he was dead or not was a mystery, all that could be said was that his current location, was unknown. Even Angela didn't know where he was. All she knew was that he disappeared after the capturing of Kai and Michael. Speaking of Kai and Michael...

Talon. That sick and twisted organization was the reason for their capture. If they had never learned of them and their existence, the two young children would have never been taken from Shinji and Angela. It had been well over 15 years since the capture, as well as the disbanding of Overwatch in the first place.

It was because of the capturing of his children, that Shinji left Overwatch 1 year before it's disbandment. But...as of this very moment, Shinji's location was finally found. Due to the knowledge of Athena, and a long wait of an entire month, she was able to find him, hiding out in his homeland of Hanamura, in a shrine that was owned by his family.

A small group made up of Ana, Angela, Reinhardt, his daughter Brigitte, Tracer, and Winston were aboard the Overwatch aircraft, flying above the beautiful town of Hanamura, overseeing all of the incredible sights and shrines across the area.

"You sure he's here?" Ana asked Winston, who sat at the main chair of the aircraft.

"Athena is usually never wrong, so she shouldn't be now." Winston stated, as he continued to manuever the aircraft through the sky.

-Shinji Achiyako/Location/300 Kilometers-

"We should bring the aircraft down now." Reinhardt advised, so Winston started to bring the aircraft down to the ground. He landed it perfectly, as everyone started to step out, and look around.

"Athena, which was is Shinji?" Winston asked before he stepped out.

-Up NorthWest in 200 Kilometers-

"You heard her everyone, let's find our brother in arms." Winston said, as they all moved to the designated location of Shinji. At the time, it was well past Midnight, so not many citizens were out and on the streets, so moving around was not rather difficult. Soon, the group of 6 saw the Temple, and Angela could tell it was Shinji's since his family's emblem was above the doorway.

"Wait!" Reinhardt moved them all back.

"What? What's the matter?" Ana asked, before they all noticed the two people already in the Shrine.

"Damn! Why are they here?" Winston let out a low growl, seeing Shinji sat on the floor of the shrine, while the other person in the Shrine with him was none other than Reaper. "If he's here, then Widow must be around as well. Tracer, go around and see if you can find her."

"Got it!" The chirpy woman ran off, as the other 5 seemed to sit, wait, and watch what would happen.

"What do you want, Talon Agent?" Shinji asked, his back turned to the man.

"You remember your children, don't you?" Once Reaper said this, Shinji lifted his head and let out an annoyed sigh. "You come with me, join Talon, and you'll be reunited with them. You want to be with them once again, right? When it came to Reaper, a member of Talon, Shinji didn't know what to do.

"In reality, what would be the point, I've lost them, 15 long years without them, without my Wife, what would it matter anymore when it's been so long since I last saw them. Dusk, his men, coming into my home, and bringing harm to my wife, myself, and to make it even worse, took my children from me. At this point, I'd rather die than join your organization." Shinji stated.

"So be it..." Reaper pulled out his shotguns, and within seconds, shot. Time seemed to slow down, as Shinji pulled out his weapon, which seemed to appear out of no where, and shot an arrow, as quick as the lightning from above, and split the bullets into two.

"Just because I haven't fought in 15 years, does not mean I have lost my skill with my weapon's of choice." Shinji stated, as the bow switched to a sword. "Bring your worst, Reaper."

The two ran towards each other, as Reaper shot with every step, Shinji deflecting every single one, as the sword changed to a gun of his own. He backflipped off the wall, and shot a full round upside down. Reaper switched to his wraith form, so none of the shots hit him.

Shinji landed safely on his feet, as his eye's glowed.

"You should have never thought of fighting me in my families shrine."

"And why is that?"

"Because you don't know any of our secrets." Shinji answered, as the 4 statues in the corners of the shrine seemed to come alive. Reaper looked around, as they all circled around him, Shinji landing on one of their shoulders, looking down at Reaper. "Attack." He gave the simple order, as all four moved in closer, and started to attack Reaper. throwing him around the room several times, as well as stomping on his body.

Before Shinji could see it coming, Reaper disappeared from his sight. Soon, he felt the presence of Reaper behind him, so he turned, only to meet a shotgun bullet to his shoulder, knocking him off the shoulder of the Statue. It seemed that he was controling them with his eye's, as they stopped glowing, so did the Statues, as they all moved back to their original spots.

Shinji pulled his body back up, as Reaper appeared in front of him. Reaper pointed one of his guns at his forehead, but Shinji's sniper appeared in his hand, as he aimed it right at Reapers shoulder. Reaper backed up, as he had dropped his guns.

"Heh, a shoulder for a shoulder." Shinji stated with a small laugh.

"Widow, retreat." Reaper said to a small device connected to his mask. Reaper disappeared once again, as Shinji let his shoulders drop. He went to the back of the shrine, as he placed his weapon on the pillow atop the pillar. Finally, he sensed them, lifting his head.

"Never thought I'd be found. I guess even when you try to hide, your location will still be found." Shinji stated, as they all slowly walked in. He turned only his head to look at them. "What a suprise."

 _~~~Next Morning - Talon HeadQuarters~~~_

Reaper and Widowmaker were walking through the halls of Talon HQ, actually headed to the training grounds.

"It would seem there is no possible way to get him to join our Agency, the only possible way would be brainwash." Reaper stated, as they entered. "Not even the use of his kids would work." As they were fully in the gigantic room, they witnessed the two on two match that was seeming to come to its end.

There stood Kai and Michael, on one side, and on the other, two other Talon Agents. And as it looked, Kai and Michael were having a much better time when it came to the fight. Kai and Michael, however, were nearly fine. Speaking of the brothers, they had changed.

Their bodies were much more built, and said bodies were covered in scars across their arms, chests, backs. As for Kai, half of his face seemed to be burnt to hell, a few scars their as well. From the fight, they seemed to be enjoying it. It was as simple as this. What they had done to Widow, they had done to Kai and Michael, and made them into perfect killing machines.

With a simple snap of his fingers, Reaper stopped the match, as all four looked over at him.

"Match is over, you two can leave." Reaper stated, pointing to the door, as the two battered and bruised men walked out with limps.

"What you want, Reaper?" Michael asked, as he grabbed a small towel. Kai slowly walked over as well, popping the joints in his left arm slowly.

"Not much, here's your mask." Reaper threw a gas mask to Kai, who caught it without looking. He slowly looked down at it, seeing all the detail within the mask.

"It has all the mechanics in it like I asked, right?" He asked with calm tone of voice.

"Yeah, try it if you want." Kai did just that, removing his half faced mask, revealing the burnt side of his face, as well as the scars that came with it. he brushed his right hand over the mask slowly. The gas mask was very detailed. The two filter canisters on the cheeks were designed as eye's, golden slit eye's to be exact. The spots for the eye's were nearly non-see-through. The rest of the mask was designed as a phoenixes body and wings, the colors being light blue, like blue-fire, and black, making the mixtures of gold, black, and light blue look incredible.

"I guess the old man does know how to make nice looking equipment." Kai stated to himself. Suddenly, an older man walked into the room, as he was wearing a classic white lab coat, brown pants, and black dress shoes.

"Fully equipped with infection prevention, fully coated with a protective invisible shielding, thermal sighting ability, a small laser sight on the right side, a small auto refilling healing tube connected on the left, and of course, my favorite addition, a small poison shooter within the back of the mask. With all of these, including Reapers blood, as well as the legendary Phoenix's blood we put with you, you are an unstoppable killing machine." The doctor stated.

It was true. With Michael, they injected a Hydra's blood within him, which somehow, with mechanical workings, gave him the abilites of such a creature. With Kai, he was, as the doctor said, an unstoppable killing machine. Not only did they inject a Phoenix's blood within him, but Reapers blood as well. Because of these injections, Kai was able to use blue-fire, as the Phoenix they used on him was one of the rares. As for Reapers abilities, he could use a wraith form of his own and the shadow step. Since it was Reapers blood, which the man's body in general was constantly changing after Mercy's work on bringing him back to life, Kai was now able to harnace these abilites.

"Oh, and Kai, here is your new weapon." The doctor pulled something out of a bag he was carrying. It looked like a simple gun, with similar designs as his gas mask, the color scheme being gold, black, and light blue. "A brand new weapon. It may seem like a normal assault rifle, but it actually is a shotgun, as well as a sniper, as I know you loved that on your old weapon. I even included a sword form for it."

[AN: If the new Symmetra can be OP as fuck, than so can my OC]

Kai slowly, raised the mask to his face, placing the mask on, as the straps connected in the bag automatically. As soon as he reopened his eye's, he could instantly see the thermal sight within the eye's.

"How does it feel, young man?" The doctor asked, his hands clasped together.

"It feels, comfortable, makes me feel like a new man." Kai stated. "If I'm now a new man, then I may need a new name." Kai muttered.

"Oh? A new name? Then what shall you choose?" The docor asked, as Kai looked down at the ground. Shortly afterwards, he looked up.

"...Mayhem..."

* * *

 **Yes, it may seem that I have made Kai, or Mayhem now, OP, but come on, if you've played Symmetra after the update recently, then you would know she's OP as fuck. Besides, I won't make Mayhem seem OP when it comes to fights and battles.**

 **For now...**

 **READ~**

 **REVIEW~**

 **LOVE OVERWATCH~!**


End file.
